Mágica Navidad 2
by Cherry's Feathers
Summary: Especial Navideño segunda parte. One Shot


Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las locas y maravillosas CLAMP.

* * *

_1:09am 12-25-2019._

Los copos de nieve caían sigilosamente de vez en cuando, quedándose algunos atorados entre las ramas de los árboles antes de entrar en contacto con el suelo. El par de castaños se había sumergido en un cómodo silencio, solo disfrutando la función de la madre naturaleza y el estar juntos como siempre. Inconscientemente al unísono soltaron un suspiro mientras navegaban en el mar que eran sus pensamientos, uno más preocupado que el otro, pero fue la niña quien dijo:

—Shaoran, creo que deberíamos volver temprano a casa.

—Creí que querías turistear antes de regresar.

—Esa era la idea pero creo eso solo nos meterá en más líos —dijo—. Si llegamos al orfanato antes de que el desayuno sea servido... Puede que hasta nos perdonen.

El pequeño suspiró, a diferencia de su amiguita él no era tan ingenuo y reconocía que habían cruzado los límites entre lo que era una inocente travesura y lo que no lo era. Casi se figuraba los rostros atribulados y podía escuchar los gritos de sor Nakuro y la madre Mizuki atravesando la inmensidad del cielo.

Aunque las hermanas del orfanato los adoraban no significaba que hicieran la vista gorda, para los que no conocieran a Shaoran a profundidad la inteligencia que poseía pese a su corta edad era una virtud, y para los que sí lo hacían su espíritu aventurero aunado a eso representaba un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pero para la castaña él era el más valiente y maravilloso de todos los niños.

El menor volvió a suspirar, echó un vistazo a su costado derecho, la pequeña figura que estaba sentada en la banca junto a él seguía con sus brillantes orbes fijas en el hermoso pino. Se sonrojó, la felicidad que destilaban el par de gemas era palpable y por un momento sintió que no podía respirar.

«¡Despierta, Shaoran!» se reprendió para sus adentros, a veces estando con ella le pasaban cosas que no entendía.

—Sa-Sakura. —Carraspeó un poco—. Creo que...

—¡Par de mocosos impertinentes! Con que aquí estaban, ¿eh? —exclamó un hombre de voz gruesa y profunda que hizo estremecer a los infantes.

El recién llegado no dudó ni un segundo y los afianzó por el antebrazo ejerciendo un poco de presión en sus agarres y agregó:

—Ahora sí, pequeños demonios, están en serios problemas.

* * *

Dos mujeres vestidas con sus hábitos estaban a espera de noticias del par de castaños, la mayor de ellas se paseaba desesperadamente por la estancia y la jovencita de ojos azules veía como si la vida se le fuera en ello el teléfono que reposaba sobre el escritorio...

—Madre Mizuki... venga, siéntese por aquí —dijo y tomándola por la mano la llevó hasta la silla tras el escritorio.

—Gracias sor Nakuro, ya pasa de la medianoche y aún no tenemos noticias de ellos —dijo con pesadumbre.

—¿Y si ya no los volvemos a ver, madre? —preguntó en un hilo de voz la ojiazul.

—Hay que tener fe, hermana... Nuestro señor sabe que esos niños no tienen a nadie más en el mundo que a nosotras, confiemos que nos los devuelva sanos y salvos.

—Madre, vamos a la capilla a rezar, siento que aquí me estoy asfixiando —suplicó.

—Tiene razón hermana, es así como me siento en estos momentos —declaró en un suspiro—. Vamos y dígale a las demás que nos acompañen.

Sor Nakuro asintió en respuesta y salió tras abrir la puerta.

* * *

—¡No por favor, suéltela! ¡La está lastimando! —exclamó el menor forcejeando en un intento por zafarse del agarre de su captor, el cual fue en vano.

—Señor, déjenos, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada ¿Por qué nos persigue? —preguntó la pequeña, su voz denotaba miedo pero su temor no era tanto por sí misma sino por su amiguito.

—¡CÁLLATE, MOCOSA TONTA! —gritó, zarandeando a la pequeña.

—¡TARADO, QUE LA DEJES TE HE DICHO! —gritó furioso el castaño, acto seguido con su mano libre hecha un puño asestó varios golpes en el antebrazo del hombre, mientras con sus pies cada vez que podía aprovechaba para patearlo en las rodillas.

—Fie, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Son solo niños —cuestionó un segundo individuo.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas Kyle, por culpa de estos mocosos hemos perdido casi toda la noche...

—Ese es nuestro trabajo —le recordó el aludido.

—No seas idiota y toma a esta mocosa —bufó arrojando de un empujón a la pequeña, haciéndola trastabillar—, que ahorita mismo me voy encargar de enseñarle disciplina a este bastardito con complejo de hombrecito.

Kyle, que a duras penas había podido atrapar a la niña, vio estupefacto como su compañero alzaba la mano para darle un fuerte bofetón al infante.

—¡NO LO GOLPEÉ...!

Fue el alarido desgarrador de la menor el que irrumpió el frío silencio de la madrugada, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus preciosas gemas mientras veía la pesada y enorme mano del hombre aproximarse al rostro de su amiguito. Aterrorizada apretujó los ojos a espera del ruido que produciría la agresión y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las hermanas estuvieran junto a ellos para protegerlos. Podían ser huérfanos y no tener casi nada o prácticamente nada pero jamás nadie en el orfanato les había levantado la mano.

* * *

—¡¿No piensas ayudarles...?!

—No debemos interferir más de lo necesario y lo sabes —acotó en tono firme, aunque por dentro la impotencia lo estaba carcomiendo—. Nos esperan, debemos regresar —sentenció, y antes de emprender la marcha rumbo opuesto, echó por encima del hombro un último vistazo a la escena que se desarrollaba a una cierta distancia de ellos.

—También lo lamentas aunque trates de ocultarlo —dijo la mujer.

Él no respondió, se limitó a apretar los puños a sus costados hasta que los nudillos se le supusieron blancos y siguió avanzando entre los senderos nevados del Chiyo Harumi, seguido por su cabizbaja acompañante.

* * *

Shaoran, al igual que Sakura, permanecía con los ojos apretujados a espera de lo inevitable, pero el golpe nunca llegó a su objetivo. Lo que sí escucharon fueron los gritos de una tercera persona...

—¡NO SE ATREVA OFICIAL...! —exclamó el recién llegado, afianzando por la muñeca al agresor—. Si usted le pone una mano encima a ese niño le reportaré con sus superiores.

—¿Quién coño te crees, miserable? —cuestionó y de un empellón arrojó al castaño contra el frío y duro suelo sacándole un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Kyle permaneció estático analizando al recién llegado y compañía, no entendía por qué esos cuatro rostros se le hacían tan familiares. Vio a una de las dos mujeres ir a socorrer al pequeño y entonces recordó de donde les conocía...

—¡Espera, Fie...! —exclamó pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos hombres se estaban dando de golpes o mejor dicho a su compañero lo estaban moliendo a ellos.

—Por favor oficial, deme a la niña y ayude a mi esposo a separar a esos dos antes de que se maten —pidió una dulce voz y el hombre asintió en respuesta—. Fujitaka, este oficial es menos corrupto, va a ayudarte...

La mujer dejó a medias la frase tan pronto como tuvo a la menor entre sus brazos, atónita vio al oficial abalanzarse sobre Fie, que estaba por sacar su arma mientras Li permanecía tirado en el suelo.

—No seas estúpido Fie, el es Li Xiauleng y el de lentes el señor Kinomoto —soltó, logrando evitar una desgracia.

—Y-Yo... No tenía idea...

—Eso nos ha quedado bastante claro —dijo Fujitaka—. Ahora... si es tan "amable" me podría explicar ¿por qué estaba maltratando a estos...?

—Esos mocosos no son lo que ustedes piensan —dijo, apuntando a los infantes con un dedo—. Han escapado de un orfanato en Tomoeda y...

—Le prohíbo rotundamente que en mi presencia vuelva a referirse así de ellos —Xiauleng estaba junto a su esposa Ieran, quien mantenía en un protector abrazo al castaño—. Usted —dijo llamando la atención de Kyle—. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos pequeñines. Le agradecería que me proporcionará un número...

—Las hermanas están muy preocupadas. Pidieron que en cuanto los encontráramos hiciéramos el favor de llevarlos...

—Sí, con magulladuras que ustedes dirían fueron producto de sus travesuras —acusó Ieran.

—Me disculpo mi señora, por el terrible error que cometió el compañero Fie —dijo e hizo una reverencia.— Supongo no habrá problema en que Sakura y Shaoran estén con ustedes. Nosotros regresaremos a la jefatura e informaremos de su aparición —prometió, sacando a empujones a su amigo.

* * *

—Abran los ojos, queridos. Nadie va a lastimarlos —insistían las dos mujeres.

Shaoran, aferrado a las faldas de Ieran Li, no se atrevía a sacar el rostro. La mujer sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, el pequeño aunque trataba de ocultar sus estremecimientos no podía, eran tan perceptibles. Nadeshiko no estaba en mejores condiciones, el corazón se le había partido en dos, la pequeña Sakura no había parado de llorar y negar con la cabeza desde que la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ninguno parecía querer hablar pese a las palabras dulces que las dos mujeres les brindaban.

—No lastimen a Shaoran —balbuceó débilmente la menor entre sollozos.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría que trajo a la realidad al aludido, ella estaba sufriendo y él no quería eso...

—Sakura —la llamó y en el acto abandonó su refugio para acunar a su preciada amiga entre sus brazos, solo la calidez que ella le brindaba fue suficiente para que sus temores se esfumasen—. Perdón... Por mi culpa pasaste un mal momento. Yo... debí protegerte mejor.

—No es así, Shao —afirmó inhalando el aroma del pequeño—. Yo... Yo solo estaba preocupada por ti.

—Nadie les hará daño —prometió el de cabellera achocolatada sintiendo un profundo respeto y admiración ante la madurez del infante—. Ella es mi esposa, Li Ieran. Kinomoto Nadeshiko la de mi estimado amigo Fujitaka y yo... su servidor, Li Xiauleng —finalizó las presentaciones haciendo una breve reverencia.

Hasta entonces los niños no habían reparado en las cuatro personas que les veían con suma ternura. Las mujeres sentían un nudo en sus gargantas y los ojos les picaban a causa de las lágrimas que se negaron a derramar para no asustar a los niños, era enternecedor el lazo tan fuerte que unía a los pequeños que les costó sobremanera contener sus emociones.

Sakura hizo una perfecta "o" con sus labios, sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmín, se sentía como en un sueño ante el rostro angelical de Nadeshiko y la belleza de Ieran. De Xiauleng lo que más le sorprendió a la pequeña fue que tuviera una bonita sonrisa muy opuesta a su aspecto serio. Pero Fujitaka le transmitió tanta paz... Esa que las monjas les solían decir que se encontraba en la oración, la bondad y el perdón. Shaoran por su parte estaba boquiabierto preguntándose si había muerto y, ¿cuál de esos dos hombres era San Pedro o Jesús?

—Vendrán con nosotros a casa —anunció Nadeshiko, los infantes asintieron con la cabeza como resortes, completamente embelesados con la mujer.

«Definitivamente he muerto y estas bellas señoras son ángeles» pensó el castaño.

—Shaoran, ¿no te gustaría tener unos padres así? —preguntó en un susurro para que nadie más la escuchara. El aludido no respondió, por lo contrario clavó su mirada ambarina en sus pies.

—Parece que estas lindas criaturas ya están mejor —dijo soltando una estridente carcajada Xiauleng, secundado por sus amigos y esposa.

* * *

—Tienes unos cuantos rasguños —explicaba la señora Li al pequeño—. Nada serio, con esto quedarás como nuevo —dijo aplicándole en los raspones con un trozo de algodón agua oxigenada.

—¡Auch! Arde —se quejó el castaño con una mueca.

—No te preocupes, eres un niño muy valiente y esto no es nada. —Sonrió y acarició la mejilla del pequeño.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? usted no me conoce, señora. —pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas y tratando de apartar el rostro de la fina mano de la mujer.

La de cabellos azabaches sonrió tiernamente, ¿Cómo podía ser tan uraño y a la vez tan tierno?. —Solo un chico valiente defiende a su persona especial de la forma en que tú lo hiciste —declaró la señora Li.

Shaoran sintió su rostro arder. —No... Yo —balbuceó, y todo intento por excusarse murió en su garganta al ver la sonrisa que le estaba dedicado la mujer, cosa que lo avergonzó y le hizo agachar la cabeza para esconder los ojos tras su flequillo.

—¿Ya estás listo, pequeño Huǒlóng? —se escuchó la potente voz de Xiauleng tras abrirse la puerta.

—Dis-Disculpe, mi nombre es Shaoran no ese raro que usted mencionó —molesto, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Alguna vez te han contado o has leído historias sobre dragones? —indagó, el pequeño negó con la cabeza—. Son como los dinosaurios, pero estos tienen unas enormes alas y escupen fuego —relató el hombre con una gran sonrisa, la expresión maravillada del pequeño le recordó a sus días de infancia cuando su padre solía narrarle ese tipo de historias y él ponía esa misma cara—. Huǒlóng, significa dragón de fuego... Eres valiente y serás un buen hombre. Aquellos que tienen la fortaleza de luchar por la felicidad y el bienestar de los demás son tan míticos como esas criaturas —le explicó guiñándole un ojo que casualmente era de color ámbar como los de Shaoran, aunque los del pequeño se veían más como dorados—. Vamos, las hermanas los esperan.

Shaoran, que tenía una cara de ensueño imaginándose cómo sería ver una de esas criaturas, claro ilustrada ya que eran míticas, pasó a una de desconcierto. Sudó frío y tragó pesado. Había llegado la hora de ir al matadero como solían decir ellos en broma y cuando nadie los podía escuchar.

* * *

—¡¿Niños, cómo pudieron hacernos esto?! No saben lo preocupadas que nos tenían a todas —dijo envolviendo a los castaños en un eufórico abrazo, ellos por su parte sintieron sus huesos crujir mientras eran asfixiados por la ojiazul que no paraba de llorar.

—Sor Nakuro —la llamó la mayor—. Los niños no pueden respirar —dijo caminando hacia los tres.

La aludida se hizo a un lado al ver el rostro serio de la mujer, el par de infantes permanecieron cabizbajos con las manos a sus costados a espera de la reprimenda que merecían. Los minutos iban pasando y la superiora no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Shaoran suspiró, si ella no decía nada era porque estaba esperando una explicación y él sería quien la diera:

—Madre Mizuki, sé que nada de lo que pueda decirle justifica lo que hicimos. —Shaoran apretó los puños a sus costados para darse algo de valor, no era lo mismo tomar cosas de la alacena sin permiso a irse del orfanato, o pedirle a los del vecindario trabajo para ganar algo de dinero y comprar golosinas para ellos y los demás niños. Sakura tomó la mano de su amiguito y eso fue más que suficiente para él—. ¡SAKURA NO TUVO NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! ¡YO FUI QUIEN QUISO HACER SU DESEO REALIDAD! —exclamó alzando el rostro.

Lo último que pudo sentir el pequeño fue ser envuelto en un maternal abrazo. La superiora se había puesto a sus alturas para arrullarlos como cuando eran más chicos. La niña sintió una gotita humedecer su mejilla, ella y su amigo no estaban llorando. Entonces esas lágrimas eran...

—Perdónenme pequeños, hace mucho que debí haberles comprado un arbolito navideño —dijo entre sollozos—. Prometo que para el próximo año lo tendrán sin la necesidad de tener que escaparse.

Ambos castaños se unieron al llanto de la mujer y se abrazaron más a ella. Era lo más cercano a una madre que podían tener y la habían extrañado demasiado. La madre Mizuki limpió el rostro de los pequeñines y dijo:

—Aunque esto no los va a librar de un merecido castigo. Saben que han obrado mal.

Los niños asintieron cabizbajos. Los matrimonios que estaban a la expectativa de tan conmovedora escena decidieron acercarse...

—Madre, nos gustaría hablar con usted en privado ¿Se puede? —preguntó con su característica sonrisa amable Fujitaka.

—Ya es un poco tarde, no puedo dejar tanto tiempo solo el...

—No se preocupe —interrumpió—, no le quitaremos demasiado tiempo y la limusina que fue por ustedes les está esperando para llevarlas de regreso —agregó el señor Li.

La monjita asintió y, antes de salir de la pequeña sala del cuarto de hotel en la que estaban hospedados los matrimonios, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Extrañamente Shaoran compartía algunos rasgos físicos con Xiauleng y la pequeña Sakura tenía los mismos ojos de Nadeshiko. Suspiró, había escuchado que los Li tenían cuatro hijas mayores y los Kinomoto un hijo, al parecer todos ellos estudiaban en el extranjero. Como hijos de empresarios debían prepararse para heredar el negocio de sus familias. Tras cerrar la puerta volvió a suspirar.

«Es poco probable que eso pase» se dijo para sus adentros.

* * *

Luego del incidente de los castaños, los días transcurrieron con normalidad en el orfanato de las hermanas de la orden Premonstratense. Shaoran y Sakura por supuesto recibieron su castigo sin protestar; después de cada comida debían ayudar con el lavado de los utensilios, hacer las camas de todos y colaborar con la limpieza del lugar. La madre Mizuki no había dicho cuándo les levantaría el castigo, habían sufrido mucho pensando que algo malo les podría haber pasado así que debía ser un poco severa para evitar en un futuro que otros los imitasen, aunque se le partiera el corazón no quería volver a pasar por algo semejante.

En el transcurso de la semana, o mejor dicho el día veintiséis, el señor Fujitaka le había llamado para notificarle del arresto del oficial Fie por abuso de autoridad y maltrato infantil, luego de ello no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Hasta esa mañana, la última del año, que le solicitaban un permiso para que los pequeños fueran a pasarla con ellos. Junto con la invitación que un amable señor de nombre Wei le entregó, venía un pino navideño de cinco metros de altura el cual fue armado en el salón de juegos por personal de las empresas Kimimatsu de los señores Li y Kinomoto, asimismo regalos de una de las jugueterías más caras del país.

La madre no pudo negarse a dejar ir a los niños, sabía que con ellos estarían protegidos así que autorizó la salida. Según le explicó el mayordomo de los Li, sus patrones y amigos tenían una mansión compartida en la ciudad de Kioto, donde recibían cada fin e inicio de año y era justamente allí donde llevaría a los castaños. Ella insistió en que el hombre llevase una muda de ropa para los niños, pero Wey de manera cortés la rechazó, asegurándole que no debía preocuparse por nada que todo estaba listo en la mansión para recibir a los niños. La monja, aunque no muy convencida, aceptó y con una dulce sonrisa despidió a los tres en la entrada principal no sin antes haber aconsejado a los infantes de que se portasen bien.

* * *

—¡Esta casa es enorme! —exclamó sorprendida la ojiverde.

Shaoran solo asintió, igual de atónito que ella. Frente a sus ojos infantiles tenía una enorme casa con piso de mármol blanco, paredes pintadas en amarillo crema, una mesita redonda al centro con un jarrón que contenía rosas rojas, una escalera al costado derecho en forma de semi caracol con barandales y alfombra roja que daba a un segundo piso...

—¡Bienvenidos, niños! —fueron los gritos emocionados de las dos mujeres sacando a los pequeños de su ensimismamiento. Acto seguido se abalanzaron sobre ellos con besos y abrazos haciéndolos sonrojar a más no poder.

—Los van a dejar sordos con sus gritos, señoras —bromeó Kinomoto sonriendo a sus invitados.

—Eso si no los asfixian antes —se unió Li al juego de su amigo.

—Ustedes cállense, no saben lo difícil que ha sido estar lejos de ellos. Es cómo si... si los conociéramos de toda la vida —confesó la peligrisácea.

—No les hagas caso, Nandy —pidió Ieran—. Vamos a que estos querubines se prueben la ropa que les hemos comprado.

—Dis-Disculpen —llamó la atención de los cuatro Shaoran—. No podemos aceptar sus regalos... por favor perdonen —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Es cierto —dijo la pequeña niña de colitas rojas imitando la postura de su amiguito—. Sin el permiso de la madre Mizuki no podemos aceptar obsequios de extraños. Lo sentimos mucho.

—Agradecemos su cordial invitación a pasarla con ustedes pero no debemos abusar de su hospitalidad...

—Eres un chico muy responsable, Xiǎoláng —dijo con orgullo Li—. Tranquilo pequeño lobo, así es la pronunciación de tu nombre en chino —se explicó al ver al pequeño fruncir el ceño—. Y lobo es lo que significa.

—¡Hoe! Es cierto... Se me olvidó decirte, el muchacho del acuario me dijo lo mismo que el señor Li te está diciendo sobre tu nombre.

—No tenía idea, las hermanas luego de encontrarnos son quienes nos dan nuestros nombres.

—Bueno olvidemos eso y vamos a la habitación. La madre superiora sabe que sus obsequios no fueron enviados porque queríamos dárselos en persona, así que ¡vámonos! —dijo canturreando la última palabra la de cabellos azabaches.

Ambos hombres vieron con una sonrisa a sus esposas perderse con los pequeños escaleras arriba.

—Ahora entiendo de quién heredaron el carácter alegre tus hijas —declaró Fujitaka, refiriéndose a Ieran—. Shaoran me recuerda a cuando éramos niños y actuabas con la madurez de un adulto, creo que por eso te identificas con él.

Xiauleng no dijo nada, no había negativas para la lógica de su fiel amigo.

* * *

El par de castaños se encontraba sentado sobre el pulcro piso de mármol en la sala, ambos entretenidos con el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. El reloj de la repisa marcaba las once menos quince, ya solo quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para iniciar un nuevo año y sus anfitriones les habían pedido quedarse en ese lugar porque tenían una gran sorpresa para ellos. Ninguno alcanzaba comprender que más podrían darles si con lo que habían hecho por el orfanato y ellos mismos ya era bastante... Y luego las ropas que les obsequiaron eran muy bonitas, las de la pequeña Sakura consistía en: un hermoso vestido color salmón que incluía bufanda, gorro y unas zapatillas a juego, guantes y medias en color blanco y una chaqueta negra de botones dorados. Las del pequeño lobo eran un abrigo negro con líneas, puños y pantalón blanco mientras que sus guantes y gorro eran en tono verde agua.

—Disculpen la tardanza, niños —irrumpieron en la estancia las dos parejas. Los pequeños se pusieron en pie a espera de lo que sea les tuvieran que decir o dar—. Estábamos hablando con nuestros abogados y la madre Mizuki quien les envía un fuerte abrazo y los mejores deseos —dijo el señor Li.

—Muchas gracias —dijeron al unísono los infantes.

—Niños —les llamó Fujitaka—. Haberlos conocido ha sido una grata y maravillosa experiencia, nos ha sido imposible no encariñarnos con ustedes. Nosotros siempre quisimos una familia numerosa pero por cosas de la vida solo pudimos traer al mundo a Touya, él tiene veinte años y actualmente se encuentra estudiando en el extranjero —les comentó—. Hablé con él y está feliz de la decisión que hemos tomado mi esposa y yo. Ustedes son unos verdaderos ángeles que han iluminado nuestras vidas en pocas horas, por esa razón y porque nuestro afecto por ustedes es sincero... —Kinomoto sujetó la mano de su esposa, juntos se pusieron a la altura de ellos y les sonrieron dulcemente—. ¡Vamos a adoptarlos! —exclamaron al unísono.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se iluminaron de la felicidad y la calidez que esas palabras le produjeron. Ya no serían huérfanos, ahora tendría a una mamá dulce que la arrullara por las noches, la consolara cuando tuviera una de sus tantas estrepitosas caídas. Un padre que velara por ellos y los protegiera, lo mejor de todo... No tendría que separarse de su querido Shaoran. Con la característica energía de todo niño se lanzó a los brazos de la pareja que de inmediato la atraparon y le empezaron a susurrar palabras de amor, mientras incontrolables lágrimas de felicidad se desbordaban de sus bellos ojos.

Shaoran por su parte estaba en estado de shock, él no quería, no necesitaba ser adoptado por nadie en esos momentos, solo deseaba volver al que era su verdadero hogar. El matrimonio vio al pequeño retroceder unos pasos cuando ellos intentaron abrazarlo.

—No... —dijo mientras se iba alejando de ellos bajo la atenta mirada de los Li y los Kinomoto—. Yo quiero... ¡No quiero ser adoptado por ustedes ni por nadie!

—Pero Shaoran... —dijo Sakura y Nadeshiko le indicó que guardara silencio.

—Se que no nos verás como a unos padres de la noche a la mañana...

—¡NO...! ¡No importa nada de lo que ustedes digan o hagan, yo no quiero ser adoptado! —exclamó y agachó la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo. Reflexionó en lo que más lo atemorizaba—. ¡NO QUIERO SER HERMANO DE SAKURA! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! —gritó, acto seguido salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

—Pero Shaoran —susurró débilmente la niña sin poder entender por qué su amigo de toda la vida la rechazaba.

* * *

Shaoran estaba molesto consigo mismo, en primera porque si a él no se le hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de fugarse no habrían conocido a esos señores que si antes le agradaban ahora ya no lo hacían. Y en segunda, para terminarla de amuelar había aceptado ir a meterse en la boca del lobo... no, eso era una cueva llena de ellos. Suspiró y pateó un poco la nieve mientras caminaba por lo que parecía ser un jardín e iba pensando cómo resarcir los daños para recuperar su habitual vida...

—Shaoran, ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó una temblorosa voz a espaldas del castaño—. ¿Ya no me quieres? —balbuceó.

—Sakura... yo... no es lo que te estás imaginando —dijo cabizbajo sin voltearse, no quería verla llorar por un mal entendido que él mismo había provocado—. Te quiero mucho ton...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que los pequeños brazos de su fiel amiga le rodearon desde atrás.

—Shaoran, te quiero tanto tanto tanto.

Él sonrió y se giró para juntar sus frentes y acunarle el rostro entre sus manos. —Eres lo más valioso que tengo y no quiero perderte jamás.

—Pero si los señores Kinomoto estás dispuestos adoptarnos a ambos... Siendo hermanos siempre estaríamos juntos ¿no?

—No es así, Saki —dijo soltando un suspiro—. Cuando seamos adultos vas a querer casarte y te irás con alguien más... ya no podré verte ni cuidar de ti.

La pequeña pareció pensarlo por unos instantes, sonrió, ya tenía la solución. —Mmm... siendo así me casaré contigo para que jamás nadie nos aparte. Ser esposos no debe ser complicado —comentó con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

Shaoran cerró los ojos. —Ese es el problema, si somos hermanos no podremos casarnos. Recuerda que La madre Mizuki dice que eso no está bien visto ante los ojos del Señor —le recordó y ella también cerró sus pupilas sin saber qué decir—. Sería lindo casarnos y tener una pequeña casa con un jardín al frente y un gato.

—¡Y un perro! Siempre he querido uno, Shao.

—Los perros y los gatos no se llevan, Saki.

—Mis animales si lo harán, yo les enseñaré a convivir.

—Para ello deben esforzarse en estudiar una carrera, luego buscar un empleo y cuando tengan estabilidad económica podrían formar una linda familia —explicó Ieran, haciendo sobresaltar a los infantes quienes se separaron en el acto un poco avergonzados.

—Así podrás proteger a tan preciada amiga —agregó Nadeshiko con una tierna sonrisa.

—Nosotros...

—No tienes nada que explicar, querido Shaoran —comunicó la señora Li—. Nosotros siempre quisimos un pequeño niño ya que solo tenemos a cuatro hijas. A Xiauleng le haces recordar sus días de infancia, la verdad es que te pareces mucho a él. —Sonrió, el castaño se había sonrojado por su comentario—. ¿Nos harías el honor de ser nuestro hijo, pequeño lobo? Prometo que no vamos a separarte de la pequeña Sakura, por el contrario me gustaría tenerla en la familia en un futuro.

—N-No sé si pueda confiar en su palabra, señora —balbuceó sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Nosotros somos amigos desde la infancia y nuestras empresas están asociadas. Los Li son nuestros vecinos en China, solo deberás cruzar la cerca y podrás estar con Sakura en todo momento —dijo—. Ah, también irán a la misma escuela y si ustedes lo deciden a la misma universidad.

—Créeme hijo cuando digo que no vamos a separarlos. Eso te haría sufrir, ¿no? —el castaño asintió—. Una madre no desea el mal ni el sufrimiento de un hijo, luchamos por ver sus sueños realizados y nada me haría más feliz que poder cuidar de ti —dijo acariciándole la mejilla—. Haznos parte de tus sueños, metas, derrotas, alegrías y tristezas, querido mío.

Shaoran sin notarlo estaba llorando, Ieran lo abrazó y todas las resistencias del pequeño se fueron por el piso, correspondió gustoso susurrando para alegría de la mujer que la aceptaba. Luego de ello se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa, los castaños iban unos pasos delante y en un descuido de la niña... el menor se colocó a sus espaldas y empezó a pisar las huellas que quedaban tras sus pasos en la fría nieve.

—¿Qué haces, Shao?

—Mmm... sigo tus pisadas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tonto, ya lo sé ¿Pero por qué lo estás haciendo?

—Por si ellos no cumplen su promesa y nos llevan a lugares distintos...

—Eso no va pasar, se ve que son buenas personas.

—Es bien sabido que con el tiempo algunas personas cambian.

—Nosotros no lo haremos, yo te quiero tal cual eres.

—Y yo a ti, por eso tomo precauciones como esta. —Ella no entendió y él decidió explicarse mejor—. Verás, mis pies memorizan tus pasos por si algún día te vas de mi lado ellos sabrán cómo encontrarte.

—¿Es eso posible, Shao?

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y con el rostro rojo como luz de semáforo dijo:

—Claro, lo harán porque tu siempre serás mi camino a seguir, Sakura. No importa lo que pase siempre nos reencontraremos.

Ambos menores sonrieron y tomados de la mano ingresaron a la morada.

* * *

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Se escuchó el grito de todos al unísono en el interior de la vivienda, los matrimonios habían dispuesto una sala de juegos para sus invitados, en ella había un pino navideño dos metros más grande que el del orfanato. Sin lugar a dudas ese era uno de los mejores fin de año que habían vivido los seis, entre risas y carreras tratando de atrapar a Shaoran para hacerle cosquillas, a las mujeres les gustó tanto cuando Sakura les mostró cómo hacerlo reír a carcajadas. Fuera de la morada ojos azules y violáceos observaban la escena a través de la ventana con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Aaah! Ternuritas...Perdón por cuestionarte cuando ese maldito de Fie los estaba maltratando.

—Para todo hay límites Akiho, nuestro deber era exclusivamente ayudarlos en el acuario, lo que pasara después ya no dependía de ninguno de los dos. Jamás olvides que estás a prueba, casi mandas tus alas a volar por uno de tus arranques.

—¿Cuáles alas? si aún no me las dan.

—No son gratis, lo sabes ¿no? Tienes que cumplir ciertas reglas y un número de buenas acciones para obtenerlas ¡así que deja de maldecir!

—Esta bien, ya entendí... No me regañes —se quejó—. No arruines uno de los mejores finales navideños que he presenciado, Kaito.

—Te equivocas —la rubiceniza esperaba expectante a que continuara. Él sonrió, Akiho era igual de curiosa que la pequeña Sakura—. Esta solo ha sido una mágica Navidad de tantas que les aguarda el futuro.

* * *

**¡Y lo hice! ¡Un remix narrativo señores! Jajajaja perdón, sé que lleva una mezcla de merengue, bachata y salsa... digamos que es cómo un... reventón de fin de año, de antemano me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que pueda llevar y también por esas letras de más o de menos que estoy segura se me colaron -.- lo terminé hoy en la madrugada antes de ir para mi trabajo y no lo revisé mucho que se diga pero ya en enero lo voy a corregir (hasta donde pueda, algunos errores no los detecto así que si los siguen viendo van de adorno jajaja)**

**Voy explicarles un par de cositas, el Chiyo Harumi saben que es invento mío, aquí mi cabecita loca ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas; Kimimatsu el nombre de las empresas lo inventé aunque lo más relevante según mi criterio es chachachannnn redoble de tambores...**

**Xiauleng Li, todos saben que en los fic el padre de Shaoran siempre aparece bajo el nombre de Hien Li, bueno me dije a misma eso ya está muy trillado ¿por qué no crear un nombre que derive del original? Xiǎoláng y ese fue el resultado. Cada vez que me vea en la necesidad de nombrar al padre de nuestro lobito será bajo ese nombre... ya lo he bautizado jajajaja. Otro punto que deseo aclarar y me salté por alto en la primera partes es que Nakuro no es la misma Nakuru, la segunda me pareció demasiado loca para ser monja por eso le quite la "u" y le dejé la "o" y le di ojitos azules (lo sé, soy una destructora jajajaja)**

**Ahora sí mis bellos y queridos lectores, este especial va dedicado con mucho amor para ustedes. No tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo incondicional pese a mis faltas en esto, confieso que escribir era algo a lo que ya había renunciado y aun me dan ganas de tirar la toalla, (porque siento que no lo hago bien) pero aquí voy por aquellos que siempre me dejan sus bellos comentarios motivándome a seguir adelante. Les envío un fuerte abrazo de año nuevo y deseo que en este 2020 en sus hogares se derramen muchas bendiciones mil gracias. Bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores y lectores ;)**

**Por favor comenten si les gustó la historia, siempre es agradable leer sus opiniones.**

**No me odien... Ya no volveré a escribir sobre niños esto me rompió el kokoro (╥﹏╥), en los primeros párrafos estaba escribiendo con una mano y con la otra secándome las lágrimas.**


End file.
